


Reversed Time

by xLeePricklesx



Category: Ballum, EE - Fandom, EastEnders, benway - Fandom
Genre: BBC, EastEnders - Freeform, M/M, ballum - Freeform, bbc iplayer, bbc one - Freeform, ben x callum, callum x ben, ee, soaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLeePricklesx/pseuds/xLeePricklesx
Summary: Callum and Bens roles are switched. Callum is openly gay whereas Ben is trapped in a relationship with Abi Branning and is secretly gay.





	1. Chapter 1

Ben was seen as a happy life. His step brother Jay had given him the keys to his own house so him and his beautiful girlfriend, Abi, could live peacefully in there and share it with the ginger. Abi was deeply in love with Ben, every inch of him. She thought they were a match made in heaven, whereas Ben thought the same. Yet, two best friends made from heaven, never lovers.The thing is, Ben is a closet gay. He mustered up with Abi and now doesnt want to break her heart. They get along like water and fish. They were truly made for each other, but if Ben couldnt stretch this enough, he wasnt in love with Abi. He just loved her as a friend, as a sibling! But the man had already dunked his feet under the water and he cant get out without being wet. He doesnt like to use the term he was 'trapped'! It made him think as if he wasnt in the relationship by choice, which is hardly true but hardly a lie. Truth be spoken, he was only in this relationship because of his father. You should have seen the happiness on Phils face when he found out Ben had found a girlfriend.  
Ben was an ex criminal, went to prison twice. Murderer they called him. He was snarky and rude, only soft to those he cared about. That is what drew Abi in, the trust and love Ben was able to share. That led to Bens weak side being reduced as he got to know Abi. Love her for how kind, innocent and sweet she was. He really didnt want any harm to go to her. But Ben always knew the truth, deep down in his twisted heart. He met a boy named Paul ages ago. He was the same as Abi, but more addictive. They secretly went out. Nights where they spent out clubbing in far distance places where no one knew them. Kissing in the moonlight, holding hands and giggling. They truly were in love. Till Paul risked his life for Ben and died. Ben never got over it, the guilt, the hatred. Then he stumbled across Abi, a childhood friend. She soothed the pain, she really was sweet. But Ben never recovered as no one truly knew the truth. The love that was taken away. Well, Until then....

Callum was a kind heart soul. He went out with a girl named Whitney to prove to the world he was straight, mostly to himself. Yet the relationship didnt work out, he didnt love her. Whitney knew what was coming, the breakup and the truth that Callum was gay. So she tried and tried anything to keep him staying, told him she was pregnant. Callum really didnt want this relationship carrying on. Especially after he met a man Chris. He was fantastic. Callums heart melted at the thought of him. Chris was openly gay, something Callum wish he could be. It didnt take long till an affair broke out, Chris making out in the funeral Parlour where Callum worked. They loved each other truly. Callum was so loved eyes that it didnt take any more courage to call it off with Whitney! But he had an easy escape. With Whitney faking a pregnancy, it was a fair good excuse to slip away.  
He loved it, living life freely with Chris. Holding hands in public, going clubbing at night and kissing infront of the world to see. Until one night, the world didnt see the blood. The blood that was spilled on Chris and Callum. Getting beaten in a homophobic attack wasnt a nice way to go, horrible. Callum hates the thought, it stings his soul and pains his heart. He doesnt open up to anyone. He became close friends with Whitney, until she fell off a roof and died. Now Callum works at the funeral home still, living in the flat and believes that true love will never come around. Until then...

''Maybe we can do it tomorrow, yeah?'' Ben insisted, biting back a cringe. Abi wanted to stay in for a movie night, a iconic couple move. But Ben would rather go out to the vic and drink so he didnt have to feel anything when Abi kissed him. Abi sighed and crossed her arms, pouting slightly. ''But i picked us up a movie! Jay and Billy are out, its a perfect time! Do you really think its going to be like this tomorrow?'' Ben huffed out and rubbed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tightly. ''Look, i know... I would love to watch the movie with ya, i really would! But tomorrow, i can get it properly ready, pizza and food! And it wont take much convincing to gets Jay's ass out the house for abit! Tonight can be special, you and me having a laugh and a drink!'' Abi sucked her lips before smiling widely. ''Alright! But tomorrow better be good...'' Abi called before strolling into their bedroom to get ready. Ben exhaled and crossed his arms, feeling nothing but coldness in his heart. Tomorrow will be another day...

When the pair barged through the doors, Abi soon found herself speaking to Lauren, her sister. Then she sunk in deeper into a conversation with Lauren and Lola. Ben rubbed his eyes and took another sip of whiskey, shuffling away from the loud gourd of people. He let the world around him spin and before he knew it, he felt a shoulder touch his. Ben knew exactly who it was even if he was out of it. The new source of warmth and closure wasnt hard to guess. ''You alright? Your birds over there if you've lost her!'' Callum cheerfully said, sipping a water and gleaming at Ben. The shorters ears went red and he looked away, covering his mouth with his glass of whiskey. ''N-No, i-i havent lost her... N-Not yet..'' Ben mumbled out as he watched Callum smile at the flustered boy. ''You look abit red there, Ben! You sure your alright?'' Callum purred, smirking as he touched Bens cheek. It wasnt long till the younger male swung his hand around to swipe Callums hand away. ''D-Dont touch me!!'' Ben stuttered, glaring the other way towards Abi's direction. It wasnt long till a hand touched his, swinging his attention back to Callum. ''No one is noticing!'' Callum explained, smiling as he watched Ben breathing hitch. ''T-That doesnt matter! I-I dont want you touching me...'' Ben gurgled, slowly loosing breathe. Yet he didnt move his hand from Callums. The older male smiled and moved closer to Bens ears. ''I'm worried about ya, stuck up with that doll, you aint looking after yourself!'' Callum whispered, eyes deep with concern. ''I-Im.... Im fine, Halfway!'' Ben hissed, though there was no heat behind it. Before Callum could reply, a high pitched voice sprung up. ''Hi, Callum! Sorry, was my boyfriend giving you trouble!'' Abi greeted, swinging her arm around Bens and smiling peacefully. Callum exhaled before shaking his head and removing his hand from Bens. ''Of course not! I was just talking about going out tomorrow to the E20! You and him obviously, Lola and Jay and Me if your free?'' Callum suggested, smiling innocently. Ben twitched and shuffled in his seat, looking at Abi to speak. The girl was hesitate before nodding gently. ''Yeah! We can go cant we? Sure Lola and Jay can as well, right Ben?'' Abi said, nudging Ben a bit. The Mitchell groaned and rolled his eyes before poking up. ''Wait! What about our movie night?'' Ben excused before Abi tutted. ''Like you said, we can always get Billy and Jay out for the night! And anyway, a night out like you said will be fun!'' Ben winced and slowly nodded in defeat. ''Fine, whatever...'' Abi smiled sweetly towards Callum. ''Thanks for the invite! I will go and ask Lola and Jay.'' Abi thanked before skipping towards the other pair across the bar.  
Ben took a large sip, tipping his head. He slammed the whiskey shot on the bar harshly before looking towards at the taller, who was studying his movement. ''Is this some sort of sick joke you mustered out with or what? I dont want anything to do with you!'' Ben slurred, pushing Callum on the shoulder roughly. Callum sighed and stepped closer to Ben. ''I'm just trying to help..'' Ben scoffed and before he could do a snarky comment back, two arms wrapped around his chest. Abi's head popped up by his shoulder and nestled into his crook of his neck. ''Jay and Lola said its fine! Would 7 be okay?'' Abi asked softly. Callum felt a spring come into his body, a stinging sensation. Jealously was the term for it. But he was never mad at Abi, she was too sweet and innocent to ever see Ben as a gay man. Thats why Callum never blamed her for not realising it. ''Perfect! See you and loverboy tomorrow then...'' Callum cheered, strolling towards the bathroom, feeling the Mitchells eyes follow him

.  
''What was that?!'' Ben yelled, storming into the bathroom to be faced with Callum washing his hands. The taller raised an eyebrow and poked his eyes down towards Ben at the door. ''What was what exactly?'' Callum replied, acting dumb. ''Look! Just cancel alright!! I-I aint going to go to the E20 with you..'' Ben hissed, tripping on his words. ''Your not going just with me, Ben! Jay, Lola and your sweet, lovely girlfriend will be there too! Why does it matter if i go?'' Callum insisted to push Bens buttons, spinning around and crossing his arms. Ben bit his lip and took in sharp breathes. ''Is it that hard to c-cancel?!?'' Ben asked, voice becoming pleading and weak. Callum's face soften and he stepped close to Ben. The taller cornered the Mitchell and slowly huffed. He placed a hand on Bens cheek,watching as the shorter watched like a deer caught in traffic lights. ''See you at 7...'' Callum whispered before pulling his hand away to yank open the door. And then he left. Tomorrow will be another day...

''I dont know, Ab's why cant we just stay in? I dont want to go out...'' Ben complained like a toddler, still laying on the couch. ''Come on! You said we needed to get out more and i think your right babe! Anyway, Lola has got Lauren looking after Lexi, Jay told me he shut up early in the parlour and Callums seemed to dish up pretty well, trying to find a good hookup for tonight!'' Abi called, cleaning up in the other room and was just loud enough for Ben to hear. The Mitchell poked his head up at the mention of Callum and a good 'hookup'. ''A hookup? Whys he doing that?'' Ben asked, not realising how envious and annoyed he sounded. Abi strolled in, holding a tea towel. ''Because hes single Ben! And hes been on this app or something!!'' She huffed before sneaking up behind Ben. She swiftly hit him playfully over the head gently with the towel before giggling. ''And why does it matter? Now get up and get ready!'' Ben chuckled and slowly lifted himself up and looked at his girlfriend. ''Fine!'' He splat out playfully, sticking his tongue out. When he tried walking past, Abi placed herself in his arms and swung them around. She smirked and looked longingly in his eyes before using his fingers to play on his chest. ''Show the world how beautiful my boyfriend can scrub up!!'' She murmured. Ben smiled yet felt nothing. He leaned in closer. ''Are you saying im not beautiful already?'' Ben snarkly replied. ''No~! I'm saying you stink! Now go get ready!!'' Abi insisted, smiling as she childishly splatted the tea towel on Bens chest and pushed him away. She laughed and watched him chuckle as he walked to the shower.

Ben walked into the bathroom and locked the door with a click. Without hesitation, he was on his knees slowly sobbing. He felt empty, hollow inside. He ripped at his hair and scratched his arms. Why cant he feel anything? Everything seemed so dull and grey. Everyone was coloured where he still stood colourless and empty. He wanted to be colourful as well.. But he never could be. He felt dead inside, as if tiny shards was prickling into his skin. He was always going to be incomplete, he told himself. He told himself, ''Tomorrow is another day...'' Yet tomorrow will always be the same day, if someone died or if someone didnt. It will always be another day and another lie. Another day that is identical to the next.However,he didnt know that Tonight wont make tomorrow another day... Tonight will make tomorrow another world...


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight is another world.
> 
> (P.S This contains homophobic slurs! Why? Because Ben when Johnny found out about Ben being gay became homophobic. It was his own explanation and called him a 'dirty queer'. I just thought that would be key as the roles are reversed and its opposite of how Callum debt with it.)

Ben couldnt explain why. He was so urgent to dress up for tonights night out when hes never been before. Abi told him that she'll be back from the vets by 5 by leaving work early, meaning they could watch a short movie then leave. But Ben too immediately denied the request. He said that she doesnt need to do that, they'll have a movie night tomorrow. It was a common key happening in the couple. One of them requesting to do something and the other moving it to better time or just getting rid of the entire plan. Ben never complained really. 

Before the night begun, Ben decided to go to his mothers cafe to eat some food. He wished he never had bothered. Soon as he entered, his eyes locked onto the back of the well known idiot known as Callum. Ben wanted to turn back round, slam the door loud enough for Callum to realise Ben had left. And Ben knew for sure the undertaker knew he walked in. The way the tallers ears twitched and his back straightened. He was faced away from Ben, but the shorter could imagine the dorky grin plastered on his face. Ben gritted his teeth and turned over to the counter. Kathy spun around with a tight smile. ''Alright, Love! I made them chips you text me for!'' Kathy informed, pulling out a bag of chips. Ben sighed and nodded. ''Cheers, mum!'' Though his voice was low and dull. Kathy raised her eyebrow before crossing her arms. ''You made me walk all the way to your brothers restaurant because we ran out of chips and all i get is a grumble!'' Kathy complained. Ben sighed again and rubbed his eyes before forcing a smile. ''Thanks mum, really! You saved me a headache!'' Ben smiled, his voice being forced to sound happier and cheerful. Kathy grinned and nodded. ''You are welcome!'' And with that, the lady turned around and begun cooking. Ben tutted under his breathe before pondering whether he should eat in or just leave. 

''You gonna just stand there or what?'' He heard a familiar voice ask. Ben winced and looked over to the direction of the voice. Callum was in a pod, leaning towards him. He was sitting at the table with the window in the corner. He had a tea in his other hand and a smug smile placed on his lips, but it was soothing in a manner. ''Uh... N-No i'm going to sit down!'' Ben panicked, hesitantly sitting at the table right next to Callums. ''Okay? I mean you can sit at my table if you want...'' Callum suggested, smirking as he watched the other look away. ''I-I dont think i need to do that...'' Ben replied sharply, even though it came out as a question more than a statement. ''Come on! What harm will it do to ya?'' Ben glared at Callum, biting his lip. ''F-Fine! Whatever...'' Ben gave in, standing up and sitting opposite Callum. ''Thats the spirit!'' Callum cooed, nicking a chip from Bens bag. ''Hey!'' Ben called, slapping Callums hand away. ''Oh! Needs more salt!'' Callum spat out, swallowing the chip with distaste. ''Thats my brothers cooking your talking about!'' Ben hissed out. Callum put his hands up defensively. ''Alright! And saying that, you do have alot of salt to ya already!'' Callum smirked, resting his hand on his chin. Ben crossed his arms before looking out the window. ''S-Shut up...'' He muttered before remembering a key thing.   
''When are you going to cancel?'' Callum scoffed before chucking. ''Cancel? Well im really looking forward to it, actually!'' Ben pouted and glared at him more. ''Whe-''  
''You see, i was looking forward to spending some time with everyone... Especially you~!'' Callum teased, smiling as he watched Ben become speechless. Before the Mitchell could respond, Callum begun again. ''I mean, i hardly know ya! I defiantly dont know a dirty little secret you've been keeping under your skin, now do i Ben Mitchell?'' Ben scoffed and shook his head. ''You really know how to get on someone nerves, dont ya?'' Callum smiled wider, but somehow seeming more soft. ''I'm by no means getting on your nerves now, am I?'' Callum asked, acting dumb. Ben slowly huffed. ''God, j-just... Go then! Go out tonight and we'll join ya but dont you even fucking dare to mess Abi around!'' Ben hissed, hitting the table harshly before nibbling on a chip. ''Abi? No! You? Yes!'' Callum replied, studying the Mitchell. ''J-Just, leave me alone!'' Ben pleaded, rubbing his face harshly with his palms. Callums expression softened and he shifted in his seat. ''I really just want to help you.'' Callum lowered his tone, watching Ben slowly look up at him in shock at the sudden calmness in his body. ''I-I... I know...'' Ben stuttered. ''See ya at 7 then, Ben?'' Callum called, standing up and leaving his empty cup. He stretched his arms and looked at Ben fondly. Ben was very hesitate, not knowing how to respond. ''7 it is!'' Ben said, not thinking. Callum generally smiled, feeling a little touched at the determination in Bens new words. ''Well see you at 7, lover boy!'' Callum smirked as he watched Ben slowly nod.

''So, make sure i dont have to many drinks yeah? I have work tomorrow!'' Abi requested, leaning onto Bens shoulder as they walked down the E20 stairs. ''Of course, Ab's! What boyfriend would i be letting my girlfriend get hammered? And dont seem so up tight yeah, it'll probably be you walking me out 'ere by my arm...'' Ben reassured, deep down wanting his girlfriend to get drunk. Abi smiled and snuggled into Bens shoulder. ''Hmm... Yeah!'' Ben awkwardly laughed and opened the doors to the club. Soon as they walked in, he spotted Lola, Jay and Callum sitting around each other at the bar, Billy joining into their conversation. ''Thats just wrong!'' Billy called as the couple appeared behind them. ''Alright?'' Lola asked Abi and Ben. ''Yeah! I'll have a orange juice and Ben will have a pint, please Billy!'' Abi ordered. ''Uh! Come on Abi, we're going out for the night! She'll have a lager please, mate!'' Ben insisted, watching his girlfriend give in. ''Fine... So what are you all talking about, ay?'' Abi asked the three at the bar. ''Callum and 'is dating app, go on show 'em!'' Jay informed, watching as Callum awkwardly chuckled. He whipped out his phone and showed the pair, taking in note as Ben rolled his eyes spitefully. ''Is that an app you use to sleep with men?'' Ben asked, full of venom and slightly envy. ''Uh... Yeah! Yeah it is. Like tinder but for gays!'' Callum sighed, scrolling pass some men. ''You should be careful with that, Callum! Never know who you could find on there!'' Abi replied, thanking Billy as he brought over the drinks. ''Uh, careful as i can be!'' Callum insured, smiling and looking up at Ben. ''Sorry! Ben, you seem a little uncomfortable! Is there a problem about me sleeping with men?'' Callum asked, watching as all eyes landed on Ben. The Mitchell male shrugged his shoulders. ''No, when i sleep with someone its got to mean something, ya know!'' Ben explained, seeming a nervous wreck. ''Besides the time you slept with me, huh?'' Lola added. ''Ay! We dont speak about out that...'' Abi stepped in. Ben shifted his gaze towards Callum and he swore if looks could kill, Callum would be ashes already. Callum smirked and stood up. ''Anyway! Lets make this a night we will never forget!'' Callum cheered, though locking gaze with Ben. Everyone else cheered whereas both Callum and Ben just starred at each other.

\----------------------------------------

It was cold outside. Somehow though, in its harsh coldness there was peace. You could hear a nail dropping to the floor, and its sound wooshing away into the moonlight. It was peaceful, quiet and mysterious. Walking through the streets, you could see lights flashing through doors and windows, sounds of cheerful partying. Ben would normally be inside one of those houses, but hes not. Hes following the tracks towards the park. It was rather stupid. Ben should be having a brilliant time with his beautiful girlfriend slung around his arm while they danced. But why did the thought of it made Ben get twisted inside, cringe physically at the idea. 

He approached the undertaker. The line of light seeping on Bens face. He stood his ground, acting big and threatening. The undertaker leaned on the wall, lost in thought before his eyes shot up and landed right in Bens. ''You took your time....'' Callum hushed, blue eyes searching Bens face for a response or emotion. ''This is some sort of game to you, isnt it?'' Ben spat out. Callum lowered his head and let Ben rant it out. ''Your little kicks, your little digs! You cant see how much this has affected me... You! Your just some f-fag....'' Ben quieted down after saying the word, running his own fingers through his hair before breaking the contact. His breathing became unsteady and he was in disgust of what just came out his own mouth. ''A fag? Is that what i am?'' Callum jeered, scoffing slightly and kicked off the wall. He stepped closer to Ben, watching the Mitchell shift in his position. ''Just some dirty old fag, am i? What you going to do next? Beat the gayness out of me? Become like your old man, ay?'' Callum sneered. Ben winced at the mention of him becoming like his old man, feeling displease in his stomach. ''I-I... I didnt mean that...'' Ben slurred out, locking gaze with the ground. ''Why dont you mean it, Ben?'' Callum challenged. Ben huffed out a breathe. ''Because i had no right and your not a fag.....'' Callum smiled, but it wasnt very happy. ''I was beaten by my dad as kid, reminded over and over to never be gay.... He mentally messed me up, called me names and punished me... I watched my brother get beaten relentlessly only as a kid! I was teased at school... I was teased in the army for not being 'as manly' as them!!! I was beaten and kicked by the boys who kicked Chris, who Punched Chris, who killed Chris!'' Callum stepped closer each sentence, watching as Bens eyes slowly traced along his eyes. He stopped soon as he was close enough to Ben. It was quiet for a moment, they just starred at each others eyes. ''You see people like me....'' Callum begun, placing a hand over his chest. ''Its what people like you do!'' Callum mumbled. Ben freezed slightly. He looked longingly in Callums eyes before all words escaped his mouth. ''I-I... I have a beautiful girl.... I have my own house... My d-dad hes finally proud of me! I-I have friends around me, i have a successful business! I-I have everything.... Everything i ever wanted... And.... Why do i feel so lost, so alone!?!'' Ben called out, slowly breaking in front of the undertaker. He sobbed and slowly choked out another sentence. ''I-I d-dont! I dont want to feel lonely anymore.....'' Ben looked away to let a waterfall of tears sting down his face. That was until he felt a warm touch. Callum placed a hand onto Bens cheek, watching as the Mitchell slowly soothed his breathing. Bens eyes wondered up to Callums, who has a soft frown on his face, and adventurous eyes. Ben slowly started to feel his heart pounding. He was confused at what was happening but somehow he couldnt stop himself from leaning in. Callum stayed in the same position, eyes leading into Ben. The Mitchell stopped moving as they're noses touched. Bens breathing hitched and it was Callum who slowly leaned in to connect their lips. 

A million thoughts raced through his mind. Bens eyes dropped shut and he let this new found warmth enter his body. He forgot who he was, where he was, why he was there. Only one thing racing around his mind that was clear was the need of more. They slowly broke away, Callum looking up at Ben with the same amaze as Bens. It wasnt long till Ben needed more, a whole lot more. He hooked onto Callums lips, pushing him slightly against the bench. He heard a small growl from Callum that only encourage him more. He felt a tight grip on his waist that steadied him as he slung his hands over Callums neck, grasping Callum in for more. It wasnt long till Callum opened his mouth up more to allow Ben to enter his tongue. That he did almost gladly. Callum tried to quicken the pace as he watched Ben lean in further. Ben became grabby, wanting everything about Callum to be in his touch. He grabbed onto Callums shirt, feeling gleefulness in his stomach and nots. He quickly and needly tugged at Callums buttons, hearing the older male slowly gasped at the touches around his chest. It wasnt long till Ben hissed into the kiss getting frustrated and yanked the shirt open with a ripping sound. But the undertaker didnt mind, he knew if he broke loose from the kiss, Ben would panic and run away. Callum deepened the kiss more, pulling Bens waist closer. The younger male softly started snaking his arms and hands around Callums chest area, wanting to feel every inch. Callum slowly lost track in the kiss and helped Ben take off his shirt. Ben was eagerly waiting and soon as Callums arm broke free, he grasped the top and threw it on the floor. Callums back arches against the bench as he was basically sitting as Ben leaned over him. Callum went back to focus on the kissing as he felt grabby hands touch his chest and back. Ben slowly pulled away from the kiss, gasping slightly. Callum expected him to get up and run away, but as he locked gaze with Ben, he knew he wasnt going anywhere. Ben slowly looked Callum up and down, ignoring Callum smirking slightly before he forced another harsh kiss on Callums lips and started fumbling the belt. Callum pulled away and chuckled lowly. He yanked at Bens collar, bringing the Mitchell down abit. ''Trying to get me naked are you~?'' Ben stiffened slightly as Callum instantly regretted saying anything. ''Top off, now.'' Callum demanded, slowly trying to distract Ben from any other thoughts. Ben did a small 'uh huh' before it being muted by him shoving his lips back on Callum lustfully. He rushed to get his own top off, letting Callum help him abit. Soon as the jacket and red short sleeved top dropped to the floor, Callum twisted his body and rough fully pulled Ben down. Ben now led onto the Bench, Callum on top of him. He had his feet in between Bens as the younger had the undertaker on top of him. Ben snaked his arms around Callum, pulling his head down to reach his lips. But Callum snickered before aiming towards Bens neck. Ben didnt know what was happening, only knew that the one person he hated the most was shirtless and so was himself and they were kissing in a park at night. Ben didnt know whether to continue or run away. But he couldnt explain why he wanted this more then anything he has every wanted. Callum slowly bit down at Bens neck, letting the Mitchell breathing hitch and gasp slightly. Callum had an urge to mention Abi, asking if she would mind if Ben got a recent love bite on his neck. But he shook it off quickly, knowing Ben would start feeling guilty. The undertaker would love it though, cover Ben with marks to his neck all around his chest. But Callum was lucky to finally get Ben in this situation more than start thinking this will be a relentless theme. He slowly started kissed around the crook of Bens neck, loving the sweet tune of Bens breathing going sharp to heavy. He nibbled at a sweet spot in Bens neck that Ben never knew existed. Callum only wanted one thing from Ben, atleast a moan would be nice. Callum started sucking hard, ignoring the fact he could leave a mark on Ben. Callum needed Ben to give the reaction and he knew Ben was resisting. Callum felt a sudden shock jolt in him as he felt Bens hand lead towards Callums belt, urging for it to get off. Callum couldnt help but giggle into Bens neck, watching as it made Ben squirm at the sudden vibration. Ben couldnt help let out a gaspy moan which made Callum want to get on his feet and dance. But Callum bit it off and slowly disconnected his lips from Bens neck. He licked his lips before pulling his belt off for Ben, and tugging at Bens as well. Ben ripped his off with ease, letting it flop to the floor, Callum doing the same. Callum stopped for a second before thinking. ''Are you sure about this?'' Callum asked, a little out of breathe. Ben was hesitate before nodding. The yes came out as a mumble and Callum got his answer. As Ben was happy with this, Callum could do what he couldnt explain he wanted to do the most. Callum slivered his hands into Bens jeans, watching the Mitchell gasp slightly. He used his thumb to pop out the little button at the top and unzipped the zip slowly. Callum slowly pulled down as the jeans came sliding off. Ben couldnt help but become red faced as he was very much exposed to Callum. The undertaker laughed slightly before looking Ben in his ocean eyes. ''Dont be embarrassed...'' Callum hushed, watching as Ben became even brighter red. Callum slowly used his fingers to hook onto Bens boxers band before slowly sliding them off. Callum loved watching the Mitchell boy become even more embarrassed as every second went by, it made him want to smile smugly. The undertaker slowly took ahold of Bens cock, glaring up at Ben. He placed his lips along the head, watching as Ben shifted in his position. Ben adored it almost instantly. The hot breathe on his lower half was all but better then anything he did with any girl. Until Callums lips slowly closed at the head, Ben couldnt control the gaspy moans that left his mouth. Callum slowly wrapped his tongue around the head, knowing Ben found that part the most sensitive. ''J-Jesus!'' Ben gasped out, as Callum started to suck it off. It wasnt long till Callum was thrusting the cock in his mouth as Ben moaned at every touch. Callum kept up the pace he was at, loving the song Ben was making. Callum smirked as he quickened his pace, closing his eyes and knew to right that Ben was all red and flushed. He felt fingers grip at his hair and yanked at them. Callum moaned slightly at the roughness that Ben was yanking at, vibrating Bens cock and making Ben bite down harshly at his lips. ''F-Fuck C-Cal...'' Ben hissed out, pulling his head back and choking out a small laugh. He honestly didnt know what he was even laughing at this point. ''C-Cal! I-Im... Im going t-to...'' Callum got the hint, as Ben was literally choking on his words like he had swallowed his own tongue. Ben came and slowly let his hands rest on his eyes, smiling slightly. Callum swallowed Bens liquid before smiling widely. He leaned on top of Ben, slowly watching the Mitchell look at him in shock. He kissed Ben on the lips. Ben felt alittle displeased that he could taste himself on Callums lips but had no energy to complain. He was speechless and in shock. Callum snuggled into Bens crook of his neck before giggling. ''Cat got your tongue? Or was it me?'' Callum chuckled as he watched Ben slowly tip his head back. ''S-Shit! Abi!'' Ben suddenly yelled, falling off the bench and yanking at his clothes on the floor. ''No, sorry darling! I'm not Abi, I'm Callum!'' Callum hushed out, his voice being a little hoarse. ''N-No! A-Abi, shes probably wondering where i am...'' Ben explained, pulling up his jeans and fumbling with the buttons. Callum rolled his eyes and stood up, wrapping his arms around Ben before smirking. ''I think she'll understand you getting a blowjob in the park....'' Callum huffed out as Ben nudged him off him. ''S-Shes my g-girlfriend! I-I cant tell her anything about that!?!'' Ben panicked as Callum slowly exhaled in defeat. ''So you didnt enjoy any of that, did ya?'' Callum asked, a tint of sarcasm in his tone. ''I-I... Y-Yes but... I love A-Ab-'' Callum interrupted, snapping at Ben. ''For once in your fucking life will you be honest!?!?!'' Ben looked at Callum in disbelief. He pulled his top over his head and straightened his clothing. ''I am.'' Ben hissed back. He slowly pulled the jacket over his shoulders and begun walking away. Callum grasped at Bens wrist, pulling him back. ''Say it just once.'' Callum insisted, watching Ben tense up. ''Say what?'' Callum looked down before locking gaze again. ''That your gay and you dont love Abi.'' Ben eyes widen and his breathing hitched. ''But i do...'' Callum raised his eyebrow to say 'really?'' as Ben took the hint. ''I-Im.... I-I dont have time for this...'' Ben pleaded, pulling Callum off his wrist but it was no use. ''Say your gay.'' Callum demanded. ''I love Ab-''   
''Say that your gay Ben! Its not that hard if its tr-''  
''Im gay! A-Are you happy now?'' Ben snapped out, quieting down and scanning around to see if anyone was there, ignoring the fact they basically had sex just a minute ago. Callum loosened his grip on Ben, watching as the younger stormed off. Callum couldnt help himself though, he ran up to Ben and kissed him on the cheek. ''Goodnight...'' Callum whispered in Bens ear, watching as the younger stiffened and stayed in the same position as the Undertaker jogged to the bench to grab his shirt. Tomorrow will be the start of a new world....


	3. 3

''Did your hookup go well then?'' Jay asked, strolling into the office area. ''Yeah! Yeah perfect...'' Callum gleamed, generally smiling before facing his work papers on the desk. He heard Jay chuckle lightly. ''Gonna see him again?'' Jay questioned, opening a desk and pulling out folders. ''Maybe... Just dont know if they felt it the same way as me...'' Callum muttered doubtfully. Jay scoffed before walking out the room. ''Only one way to find that out, mate!'' Jay called. Callum breathed in heavily before pressing his head in his hands.  
\------------------------

The undertaker strolled into the market, hands puffed into his pockets and a querky smile placed on his lips. His eyes immediately darted on the Mitchell boy coming out of his shared house with Jay. Ben turned around and stiffened in his place when his eyes were landed on Callum. The undertaker bit his lip as the Mitchell just starred at him. Even though one was across the square, the distant whisper of Ben saying 'Fuck'' could still be heard by Callum. The Mitchell without warning quickened his pace, almost sprinting to the car lot. Callum breathed out and in before following along.   
The door shut harshly as Ben hoped the Callum got the hint. The was until he heard a small knock at the door. Ben pondered for a second if he should reply before biting back the nerves. ''Closed, sorry mate.'' Ben mumbled out, trying to make sure his nervousness didnt seep through it. Ben didnt get a respond, so he slowly walked towards his desk and placed himself on it. The door creaked and before Ben could say anything, the Highway boy was in the room, closing the door behind him. ''Hey... Why'd ya speed off like that?'' Callum gently asked, not wanting to raise or frighten Ben. ''I was late for work...'' Ben excused, avoiding any possible eye contact. ''You work starts at 11, its 9.'' Callum stated, lowering his tone abit. ''How would you even know? Stalker much?'' Ben hissed, looking up slightly before looking down to avoid any risks of eye contact. ''Jay told me once... '' Callum addressed before sitting down on the sofa in the workplace. He crossed his legs and smiled at the Mitchell. ''You eaten anything for breakfast? I had an English duff at your mothers cafe, tell her i said it was amazing. Want me to stop by and get you something?'' Callum asked friendly, smiling wider as Ben raised his eyes at him. ''N-No... I'll be fine for the day...'' Ben replied, before facing down again. How was Callum somehow being comforting? ''Awh come on... Maybe you want me to stop and get you a coffee or something? Its my treat... '' Callum asked, slowly standing up. ''F-Fine whatever... I-i dont care...'' Ben muttered out before facing his desk again. ''I'll be back then...'' Callum stated before strolling out.

''So when you said no to the english breakfast, you looked hungry so i bought you this and a tea... Extra sugar so you can empty yourself with all that.. salt.'' Callum joked, before placing the takeaway breakfast on the desk and his tea, and sitting on the sofa again eating at his own small breakfast. ''T-Thanks i guess... Dont see why you had to do that..'' Ben replied hesitantly before taking a small sip of the tea and not even bothering to touch the food. ''Eh, it was my pleasure... Look, you dont have to be that stiff around me, calm down.. I aint an axe murderer or anything...'' Callum snapped slightly, irritated at how Ben was tense all the time. The Mitchell looked at Callum as his eyes widen. They never could break eye contact. Ben slowly softened his shoulders before getting comfortable in his seat then being all hunched over. Callum smiled gently before chewing on a chip. ''S-Sorry...'' Ben muttered out. Callums face softened and he thought about placing a hand on Bens shoulder but refused to. ''Nah... Your good!'' Callum cheerfully said. ''You going to eat your food or what..?'' Callum asked as he watched Ben look at the takeaway. ''I'm not that hungry sorry...'' Ben said with a small sigh. Callums eye studied Bens facial expression before tutting. ''Dont make me have to force feed ya, you look like a skeleton over there...'' Ben glared at him before shaking his head. ''I'm not hungry.'' Callum straightened his back and placed his takeaway besides him. ''At least have a little bit. I did pay for it and mate, money aint growing from my trees..'' Bens eye filled with guilt as he slowly opened the takeaway. He took a sausage and bit down on it. ''What an excellent choice to pick...'' Callum sarcastically joked and Ben nearly spat it out. His cheeks reddened and he looked away. ''I love Abi, Callum...'' Ben said randomly. Callum chuckled to hide the pang of hurt he felt. ''You look like you love that sausage..'' Ben stopped eating the food and pushed it far away from the desk before crossing his arms. Callum immediately regretted what he said. ''Sorry, i got out of hand there....'' Callum muttered. ''C-Can you please just go...?'' Ben slowly mumbled, sounding a little too vulnerable for Callums ears. ''Please...'' Ben continued to plead. ''I'll leave if you eat all your breakfast...'' Callum set a deal before waiting Bens response. ''Yeah whatever....'' Ben grumbled out before Callum smiled. He got up and brushed his feet. ''And Ben'' Callum started before leaning over on the desk. ''Last night, it was perfect... You cant pretend it never happened alright...'' Callum winked before walking away and shutting the door. Ben felt his throat tighten. God, how he hated himself right now...

''Ben! Hey, babe! Wait up..'' Abi called, trying to keep up with Bens pace. She placed her hand on his shoulder and watched his shoulder visibly flinch. ''Abs, Jesus gave me a heart attack!'' Ben gasped, turning around to face his girlfriend. Abi looked at him with guilt in her eyes. ''Sorry! I've been calling you though when you walked down the street. Are you sure your okay? You didnt seem it in the morning, looked pretty... Guilty about something...'' Abi slowly hinted, before frowning at him. ''Guilty? What of? I didnt do shit!'' Ben snapped, before closing his mouth up and started to stroll over to their house. Abi followed. ''I dont know Ben and i wont know whats going on unless you tell me! You never know, i could help! And i wont be mad...'' Abi yelled at him, but tried to stay gentle and calm. ''Mad at what? Theres nothing to get mad over! Literally, I felt sick at the e20 and went out to get some air. Did nothing else and then i went back to the house... Stop blaming me of things i aint doing!'' Ben raised his tone before stopping at the houses entrance. ''Im not, Ben... But something aint right, im asking you as your girlfriend... Did something happen last night i dont know of...?'' Abi asked, biting back the nerves she felt. ''Nothing, Abi! And i say NOTHING happened last night... W-Who do you think i am?'' Ben hissed before storming away, Abi not following him this time.

\-------------------

''Abi.. I-I... I have something to tell you, yeah... Im in the house so meet me here... Please, its important... Love you..'' Ben hung up the phone and left the voicemail. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. That was until he heard the door burst open and an angry Abi come storming in. ''Abs!'' Ben called before rushing to his feet. He went to hold her hands but Abi pushed him away. ''Dont.'' Abi hissed. ''Tell me then.'' Abi snapped, seeming a little too impatient. ''Abi, i love you so much. I wish everyday i could be with you, im in love with you, Abi...'' Ben smiled and went on his knee. ''Abi Branning, will you marry me?'' Abi was very hesitate, she froze and didnt say anything. That was until she started crying. ''Abi? Look, its fine if you dont want too...'' Ben hushed as Abi shook her head and basically jumped onto Ben. ''I thought you were cheating on me! Of course you Muppet, i'd love to marry ya!!'' Abi shouted, laughing like crazy. She pulled away from the embrace and gave Ben a sloppily kiss. ''I love you too!!! I cant believe this oh my god! Im going to be married!!!'' Abi shouted playfully, bouncing around. Ben smiled too, but it was never wide enough to bring any emotion to Bens eyes. ''I cant wait! Ben Mitchell, i love you so much!'' Abi declared, giggling. ''A toast at the vic! We need a toast. Then i can tell my dad, Lauren! Everyone! Oh my god, i cant believe this.'' Ben didnt have the effort in him to decline as he only nodded. Abi giggled again and skipped into her room to get ready. Ben sighed as his facade dropped. He looked around the room as his breathing got unsteady. He really never knew when to stop.  
\-------------------------------

Walking in, of course Callum would be there, talking to Mick. Abi spun herself around and faced her friends and family who had been invited already. Ben stood behind her, a small smile on his lips. ''Mick! We'd like to make a toast!'' Abi called, catching Callum and Micks attention. Ben looked down too quickly for his head, biting his tongue too harshly. ''Go on love!'' Mick said, quieting down the pub. Abi giggled before holding Bens hand in the air with hers. ''Me and my future fiancee are getting married!'' Ben called, trying to sound as cheerful as ever. The crowd burst into cheers, whistles and laughter. Lauren ran over, hugging her sister tightly. Ben eyes darted to Callums who was already looking at him. The undertaker shook his head before facing down. Ben could never feel more lonelier.

He washed his face in the water of the bathroom sink. He heard small footsteps and Callum enter the room. ''If it isnt the romantic of the square... You really are something else arent ya?'' Ben looked at him and scoffed. ''Shut it. Anything about me or Abi has nothing to do with you, you hear me?'' Ben snapped, gritting his teeth. Why was he so angry? Callum stepped closer, now visibly showing the hurt in his eyes. ''Your hurting yourself more than your hurting anyone else!'' Callum shouted back. ''Last night was special, and you know it! The longer you pretend to be a Mitchell, the longer the Ben disappears. Pick who you want to be Ben! The Mitchell side to ya or Ben...'' Ben looked down before furrowing his eyebrows. ''I dont need you or your advice...'' Ben hissed, before pushing Callum harshly back and storming out. Tomorrow is another day...


End file.
